Animagus Flight of the Dragons
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Didn't you ever ask yourself; how on Earth does Hufflepuff represent the badger? Doesn't it sound more like... a dragon perhaps? (Better summ later, I'm really sick right now and I wanna take a nap)


**A/N: This is a rough idea of another fic I might start/work on more during the summer. **

**IMPORTANT~I'm terribly sorry to inform you that this will most likely replace Back To The Beginning of Hogwarts; Merlin, Dragons, Spells, and More ...because it's getting to the point where I made it so complicated that I sort of got lost in the plot and I'm afraid it won't end as good as you all hoped it would. If anyone would like to adopt it, PM me. Thanks for understanding.**

**have a lovely day! ;)**

* * *

**Info: This is set in alternate Half Blood Prince. Only like 50% or less is relevant to the actual plot of Half Blood Prince, that's why I called it alternate.**

**Characters:**

**Hannah Abbott; 6th year Hufflepuff; honey blonde hair; amber eyes**

**Leanne Runcorn; 6th year Hufflepuff; dark brown hair; amber eyes**

**Susan Bones; 6th year Hufflepuff; bright red hair; brown eyes**

**Megan Jones; 6th year Hufflepuff; dark blonde hair; hazel eyes**

**Ernie MacMillan; 6th year Hufflepuff; dark blonde hair; emerald eyes**

**Wayne Hopkins; 6th year Hufflepuff; light brown hair; blue eyes**

**(don't ask about Justin Finch-Fletchley, I'll explain later).**

**Neville Longbottom; 6th year Gryffindor; dark brown hair; hazel eyes**

**Seamus Finnigan; 6th year Gryffindor; sandy brown hair; blue eyes**

**Morag MacDougal; 6th year Ravenclaw; sandy brown hair; blue eyes**

**Terry Boot; 6th year Ravenclaw; dark brown hair; blue eyes**

* * *

**Question... Where does the name 'Hufflepuff' truly come from? Certainly it does not sound like a badger's name, but perhaps, a dragon's?**

_**Secrets of the Badger House**_

Neville Longbottom sat in the library with Hannah Abbott. They were arguing, again. "Hannah, why can't you just tell me where you keep running off to? It's a bit rude not to let your boyfriend know!" Neville huffed impatiently.

"Neville, for the last Merlin forsaken time, I can't tell you!" Hannah snapped irritably.

"Why not?" Neville pushed, cocking his eyebrow suspiciously.

"I-I just can't," Hannah said, burying her face in a book.

"Come on, I hate fighting with you, please just tell me!" Neville pleaded.

"It's a secret, if I tell you, it won't just effect me... but the whole of Hufflepuff house, or _almost _the whole of Hufflepuff house," Hannah explained with a sigh.

"I don't understand what you mean..." Neville said slowly.

"That's because you aren't supposed to! Look, Hufflepuffs value loyalty, and if I spill this secret... It would be betraying my house!" Hannah said.

"Well what about loyalty to me, eh?" Neville snapped.

"I'm sorry, I can't say it. I've got to go, see you later," Hannah huffed, getting up and stalking out of the library.

Neville sat there eyes wide and mouth agape, he was furious, she'd left...again! As he sat there in thought, he realized something strange; every single time she said she had to go, she'd check her wrist watch, and it was always about the same time of night.

He knew now that he had to follow her. If he ever wanted to figure out this big secret, that is. He grabbed all of his books, parchment, and quils and stuffed them into his bag before dashing out of the library after Hannah.

Just as he was about halfway down the corridor, he heard hushed voices, and turned to see Hannah whispering with her friend Susan Bones. After watching for a few seconds, they were soon joined by Leanne Runcorn and Megan Jones.

Neville pressed his ear against a large stone wall, trying to catch snippets of their conversation.

"...Ernie and Wayne are already down by the Black Lake," Leanne.

"Let's go then, before any of the professors catch us out of bed, Sprout knows... but the others would flip!" Susan.

"...So where are we off to tonight?" Hannah.

"Hmm...I think Wales," Leanne.

"Oh yeah," Hannah.

"...Come on!" Susan.

Neville was confused, how were they getting to Wales, and, for what reason? He quickly ran after them as they secretly made their way down to the Black Lake. He crouched against walls and even crawled on the ground just so they wouldn't notice him, and they finally reached their destination.

Suddenly, he accidentally stepped on a twig which gave out a loud crack, and Hannah turned around. Neville hid behind some bushes to wait and see what would happen next, and he was in for a shock.

Out of nowhere, Susan transformed into a large orange dragon. She flapped her wings wildly and spit fire off into the distance. Neville could scarcely believe his eyes and watched in utter amazement. Next, Hannah transformed into a large yellow dragon. She too, flapped her wings wildly and danced around.

'Merlin's balls, my girlfriend's a bloody dragon!' Neville breathed, awestruck.

Soon enough, he could see Ernie and Wayne coming into view. "Oi, so ya came to this side of the lake! Ah, Suz and Han already transformed!" Ernie called over.

Leanne waved them closer. "Yeah, Megan and I were about to transform as well, hurry up you slow pokes!" she laughed.

Neville watched and saw Leanne turn into a big dark purple dragon, Wayne into a bright blue dragon, Ernie into an emerald green dragon, and Megan into a large teal colored dragon. Now they all flapped their wings and spit fire and danced around, squawking in some sort of language Neville himself could not comprehend.

The sky was dark teal and the stars glittered brightly above Hogwarts castle, also the Black Lake was sparkling in the light of the moon. It was beautiful outside, and a cool breeze swept over the grounds, it felt good.

Neville couldn't take it anymore, he had to find out more information, so he decided to get up and confront them. "Oi Hannah, would've been nice to let your boyfriend know that you're a bloody dragon! Considering I've got to snog you every night, would be nice to know you won't scorch my tongue!" he yelled.

The yellow dragon turned to face him, it's large black eyes soft, and it shuffled over to him. Neville was a bit afraid, but he knew Hannah would be gentle with him, or he atleast hoped. She was. She gently nudged the side of his face and spoke dragon tongue in his ear, yet he was strangely able to understand her.

_You have seen the great secret of Hufflepuff house. You may think our house takes all the rest after those who are loyal, fair, and hard working... but there is also another trait that determines if one is placed into Helga's den. Hufflepuffs, for centuries, carry dragon blood within them... and in that, the ability to transform into a dragon in certain cases. Now not every Hufflepuff, just those who come from Hufflepuff lines such as my father's family the House of Abbott, Clan MacMillan, and Susan's father's family the House of Bones. In certain cases, such as the Runcorn family and Jones family, with members in other houses... there is usually a branch that stays within the same house so they are still able to recieve the dragon blood. Purebloods will always inherit it, Halfbloods usually will, and in Muggle borns it's extremely rare that the trait will reach that far. That's why Justin's not here. And if you're wondering about the younger students, you only inherit it once you turn sixteen years of age. So now that you have this secret in your knowledge, we have no choice to bring you with us on tonight's mission. And love, it's vital that you do not tell ANYONE of this._

Neville was shocked, he was going with them. His eyes grew wide and a grin spread across his face, however, before he got a chance to be too excited, he was thrust onto Hannah's back as they took off in midair over the Black Lake.


End file.
